powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stingrage
Stingrage is an virus/devil-themed monster sent by Poisandra to obtain the Ankylo Zord. History When Poisandra stumbled across the location of the Ankylo Zord, she released Stingrage so he could infect the recently discovered Zord with his stingers. He first fought the Dino Charge Rangers after they arrived at the sight of the Ankylo Zord while on the trail of the Aqua Energem. He retreated after infecting Koda with his stinger, forcing him to fight his own friends until it was removed from his back. Later, Stingrage, Curio, and Poisandra ambushed Kendall and Shelby when they came to recover the Ankylo Zord, blasting the latter into the hole created by the Ankylo Zord and over-matching the former with Vivix. The other Rangers arrived to defend their friend and fight the trio until the Pink Ranger, having managed to tame their rampaging ally, made a reappearance and quickly dispatched Stingrage with her Tricera Drill. Stingrage was swiftly revived by the Magna Beam, only to find himself at the mercy of the Rangers' Zords. Shelby then called upon the Ankylo Zord to create the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ankylo Formation, which promptly crushed the monster. Wrench later used the Reanimator to revive Stingrage and Iceage to help Meteor find the Purple Energem. Stingrage was defeated by Albert Smith during his brief time as the Dino Charge Purple Ranger where he and Iceage were caught in Albert's rope trap. Wrench later uses the Reanimator to resurrect Stingrage as part of a plot to use his venom to make the Rangers forget who they are. Snide changes the plot so that he can orchestrate an attack where Stingrage's venom would cause Snide's Heckyl side to forget who he is. The ghosts of Stingrage, Iceage, and Meteor were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they tell their side of their story. Stingrage was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Stingrage was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Personality Stingrage is an outlaw who delights on ruthlessness and mind control via his stingers, which causes anyone stung by him to blur the line between friend and foe and attack blindly in a rage. He gladly carries out Poisandra's orders and is shown to also obey both Fury and Sledge without question, though mostly out of fear from the latter. However, his underestimation of the Dino Charge Rangers eventually leads to his end. Powers and Abilities * Extraordinary Jumper: 'Stingrage can jump in incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Stingrage can leap in far distance. * '''Size Changing: '''At will Stingrage can will call out "'Magna Beam!" and can enlarge himself. Arsenal *'Stinger Trident': Stingrage is armed with a trident that aids him in battle, in the episode "Forgive and Forget" it is strong enough to block the Dino Rangers' Dino Morpher Blast. **'Rage Stingers: '''With his trident, Stingrage can fire orange colored energy lasers in rapid succession, that when hit in contact with the victim, will turn into a stinger that is capable of descending his victims to mindless ramparts. **'Amnesia Stingers: 'Later on in the ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''episode "Forgive and Forget", he has a new ability, he can fire orange colored energy lasers, that when hit on contact with the victim wil turn into a stinger like the Rage Stingers, the difference is, these stingers also cause total amnesia in his victims with a venom upgrade, making them forget who they are and what their doing. **'Energy Lasers: 'Also from his trident he can fire either green or white-s pink energy lasers in rapid succession. **'Fireballs: 'Stingrage can also shoot fireballs from his trident as well. * '''Amnesia Tea Pot: '''Stingrag also carry's a tea pot filled with the venomous, amnesia liquid that he can pour the venomous, amnesia liquid into the lake. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Peter Daube's portrayal of Stingrage sounds like a mixture of Creepox and Admiral Malkor from [[Power Rangers Megaforce|''Power Rangers Megaforce]]. Notes *Out of the monsters in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, Stingrage has made the third most appearances, appearing in five episodes, beating by Iceage who has made six appearances and beating by Meteor who has made nine appearances. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Animal-themed Villains